War of Kingdoms and hearts
by Midnightblood109
Summary: Arrendell and Fallway two kingdoms locked in a vicious war over the land of Gemstic. In the middle is Elsa, Jack and Zack. Elsa Queen of Arrendell. Jack prince general of Fallway. Zack is Jack's spit personality is a vampire in a mortal's body. When a secret is uncovered about Gemstic. The three will team up and end this battle. Rated T-language.
1. Chapter 1

War of kingdoms and hearts

Arrendell and Fallway are two separate kingdoms in one country but have been divided.

There is an island called Gemtisc where has been rumored to carry gems with strong magical properties. Yet this rumors were never proven true so people classified it as myth.

There was a conflict steering up trouble between the two nations concerning the marriage of Prince Jackson Overland Frost and Queen Elsa brightwell Winters. The current King and Queen of Fallway, King Vernes and Queen Spirit Frost urged on the marriage. Yet Elsa knew that they only wanted it so for the sake of having to own Gemstic. The so called island with gems filled with magic. Though the magic part is just a myth the gems themselves are highly valuable. Elsa thought this was their original goal. She turned down the proposal for marriage.

The King was highly outraged by Elsa's rejection to marry his son. Went as far as to declare war on Arrendell. The war has went on for a year now. Tanks and rifles were used by both kingdoms and they knew they could never use nuclear bombs. Or land mines. If they damage the land of Gemstic the gems will be forever lost in the underground mines. The island is not far from either kingdoms and shockwaves received by eithe r one will cause the island great damage.

The Queen of Arrendell herself has powers that surpasses any human ability or weapon. The power to manipulate and create ice. She has been trained since young in the ways of an assassin. Her parents though passed thought it would help her to control her powers.

The Prince of Fallway, Jack also possess a similar gift though not as strong without the use of his conduit a shepherd staff. The thing is he can control his powers but not his other self. Jack has been diagnosed with spilt personally disorder since the age of five. Zack as have known to call him a ruthless blood driven vampire.

The battlefield awaits.

Chapter 1

 ** _ELSA_**

I geared up in my assassin's outfit and weapons. A black one piece skin tight jumpsuit with leather combat boots. I grabbed a cloak that hung from my coat hanger. One of Arrendell's main exports, wool cloaks of the highest property. A black mask that covered up my mouth and the bridge of my nose.

I picked up a throwing knife from my dressing table and inserted it into my belt pockets. An adventure pack strapped to my thigh holding a shot gun with an extra barrel. I tied up my hair into a tight complex bun and wrapped the cloak around me.

I glanced out the window of my room. The room had a large queen size bed with velvet blue covers and bedsheets. My walk in closet attached to my room. My dressing table and my study table.

It was night time, perfect. I'll use the darkness of the moonless night to sneak into the castle of Fallway and finish this war. I was so sick of sitting on my throne looking pretty so disgusted with myself for being useless. My people were dying because of me each day I hate myself for being weak. No more. I'll end this cursed battle with no end by killing their leader and general. Jack today you die.

I successfully sneaked out of my castle past the guards and servants. The trip to Fallway was not far two hours if I get a car five if I just walk the whole way. In taking a car no way I'm walking I had to preserve my stamina.

I stopped by the side of the road and hailed an Advanced Auto Taxi. AAT for short they were invented in the year 2021 when the world switched entirely to self driving vehicles. The war has not made a huge impact on the daily lives of Arrendell citizens yet. The war has been waging on the country's second island, Bridglane.

There are a total of three islands that separate Arrendell and Fallway. The first is Glitterby the island populated with the beautiful butterfly Glitterbys which the island was named after. The second is Gemstic which is partially the cause of the war. The last is the largest island in the country Bridglane.

Arrendell and Fallway had a treaty which stated that Glitterby will belong to Arrendell while Bridglane will belong to Fallway. Fallway has always been jealous of the rare and exotic lands that Arrendell possess. The two were never on good terms leaders of the two nations will undoubtedly harbor some sort of minor hatred toward the other. Even if King Vernes didn't declare war sooner or later this was bound to happen.

Since I'm wearing suspicious clothing if there were to be a driver present it would surely raise flags. While an AAT is a self-aware AI it does not pay attention to the wears of its passengers. I should be fine.

Once I got into the yellow AAT I glanced at the digital holo screen on the driver screen. 11.32 am. I scanned my fake ID which I prepared beforehand.

"Welcome aboard Mrs Rebeca Snowwind. Please state your destination." A feminine voice rang from the driver seat.

"Fallway castle."

A beep admitted from the driver seat." Sorry under certain circumstances this certain location has been prohibited."

I clicked my tongue and pulled up a holo screen from my halo-watch. I accessed the main drive and overrided the server.

"Fallway castle please buckle your seatbelt and enjoy the you for choosing AAT services."

"Activate cloaking mechanism." I ordered.

Each AAT was equipped with a cloak shield. Which can be activated via voice commands. Though this information is unknown to the general public. AATs have other weaponry features that can be used in case of emergency it is designed to protect its passengers no matter the cost.

I leaned back against the leather chair and closed my eyes. Might as well get some shut eye since the AAT will alert me once I arrive. I pulled my cloak closer towards me and drifted off to sleep.

 ** _JACK_**

The battlefield was a massacre. Blood pooled from each dying body on the ground. Yet I'm not scared cause I'm not the one fighting, Zack is.

My other personality a vampire. No one knows why I had this certain condition why Zack came to be. I just know he owns half of my body and soul. We share one body, one mind and emotions. If I feel scared he feels scared if his angry I'm angry. Our memories only travel one way from him to me. That's why I'm always awake whether or not I'm in control. The only time I get to rest is when Zack let's me take over the body and sleeps. But I feel guilty at what I've done to those faceless people at the family they left behind. Only major emotions will get through to Zack and guilt is not one of them.

I never feel strong enough emotions on my own so most of the time Zack's in charge.

My father doesn't seem to care he is proud of Zack since he is helping us win the war. He started this battle yet he hasn't made a appearance in it not even once. Mother on the other hand though that her husband has gone too far but is scared to speak up. She always tells me how much she loves me when I get home from each battle. How happy she was that I made it home alive. She makes no mention of Zack and I never raise the question. Veena my sister is also a general in this war in espionage. She is three years older than me and the next crown Queen. She is always proud of me even if I never really fought in the battles.

"As long as you don't die I'm okay if I fall." She would say every time I get back.

I have no idea if she talking to me or Zack all I know is I don't want her to die. Veena has been my only pillar in my dark world. She was my only friend and I never wanted to lose her.

"We both know you won't die Ve." Is my constant reply.

She works better in the night so she always tries to find time to talk to me before she's deployed. Her and her band of spies that all specialize in espionage.

Finally there is her, my younger died sister I am never able to say her name. It always remind of the failure I committed and how I let Zack clouded my judgment.

I got into my room and stared into the holo mirror as it buzzes to life on the walls. My room was the second largest room in the east wing. Veena owned the biggest cause she had a whole room devoted to weaponry. Mine was filled with armor each polished to perfection by the servants. Every time I come back my armor is usually stained with splashes of blood. I memorize all the faces that I or Zack have killed and their screams forever lounged in my mind.

I hate my own reflection but I look in the mirror once a day after coming back. Just to make sure I'm myself I had white hair and blue eyes. While Zack had black hair and red eyes. Because we share the same face our features have been modified to allow others to identify us. Sometimes if I look too much I see Zack in the mirror fully in control of my body.

I commanded it to turn off and prepare my bath. The water in my large bathroom turned on. I shed myself of my armor and walked in afterwards I'm heading to bed after paperwork. Zack has a tendency to strain our body he is a vampire stuck in a mortal body. He still drinks blood he always has his fill in war drinking off his victims. If not we always find a way to keep him fed by giving him donated blood. Father will do anything to keep him happy cause his the prized solider.

I stepped into the shower letting the cold water hit my body like droplets of ice. I always preferred to shower with cold water helps take my mind of things clears my head.

I got into my sweatpants and grabbed a towel using it to dry my hair. I usually just go to bed without nothing but my boxers but this night was colder than most so I kept my sweatpants on.

I sat down at my study table and used my hand to sweep away some the papers that were left on it. Just because I'm a general doesn't mean I have less paperwork to do. My hand brushed the side of the edged paper. Thomas Dane. Death cause: Impaled with sharp object. I hate this. Every time I come back I am forced to go through the deaths of soldiers and it kills me that I couldn't have saved them.

Although the world has become a technology based economy and wars are usually fought with guns instead of swords. They are still being used because there is more honor in hand to hand combat. Anyways most of our citizens are swordsman as they always have been. Back to since the country was founded in 1876 and kept hidden from the rest of the world due to our isolation we kept to old ways. Till the year 1989 when some adventures thought they discovered new land and introduced us to the wonders of technology.

Jake Crown. Cause: Shoot in the heart.

Vincent Stockheart. Cause: Chest wound died soon after.

I signed the papers and wrote heart filled regrets to their families. Men with pure intentions have to leave their families behind all for some dumb war. I know my words will not mean much and in the short amount of time I known some of my men it breaks me to this.

After I was done I pinched the bridge of my nose and kept the papers. They were to be mailed to the fallen soldiers family come daybreak.

I got into my bed and covered myself in my soft silk covers. The scent of lavender on the pillow quickly made me fall asleep.

 **A/N : If you read Ice Cold (my previous fanfic) you would know who Veena is but don't worry this time the story** **will focus more on the three characters. Elsa ,Jack and Zack. Also Zack is just a name I randomly came up since it rhymes with Jack I thought it was appropriate. All of the names of the islands and countries are made up and do not exist in real life.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR ROTG PLEASE** **SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL RELEASERS.**


	2. Chapter 2

WOKAH

Chapter 2

 _Warning: slight sex scene and language_.

 ** _ELSA_**

I crept into the castle and really it was easy the castle was guarded with little guards so I slipped in no problem. Since the war is waging on Bridglane they must not have thought anyone would try to break into the place.

"Too easy." I remarked to myself.

It took a few days with spying from a spy fly but I finally figured which room belonged to Jack. The top left in the east wing.

It was a piece of cake to climb the walls I couldn't risk going in by the entrance to many hidden sensors and alarms. I reached the window without a hitch now how do I open it? I reached into my belt pocket and removed a small suction cup with a small sharp point attached. A standard assassin equipment.

I placed it on the window and allowed it to work its magic. Once it was done cutting the glass I gently too it off with the glass attached. I tiptoed into the room disposing the glass near the window. No use trying to cover up my tracks they will undoubtedly know a Arrendell assassin did this.

I crept to the side of the large King sized bed and got closer. I had my knife out gripping it tightly. The moon was suddenly back again and I could see his face. My heart fluttered he was gorgeous. He had white hair and he had a lean built along with pale skin and abs. Godhehadabs. Too bad he had to die.

I might had wavered for a little while there but my end game to kill Jackson Frost. I positioned my knife at his chest and struck down.

His hand flew to my wrist.

He got up kicking the blankets off the bed. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt. I scowled and rushed at him with my hidden blade. **(A/N: A little assassins** **creed theory there.)** I dropped my knife on the bed I was shocked that he was awake.

He ran towards the row of armor lined along the walls. He unsheathed a sword from one of them. I charged at him and my blade met his sword. My cloak came off the moment he attacked me. I didn't anything weighting me down. He gripped my arm and twisted it I but my lip to prevent me from screaming.

I am an assassin I had stealth skills not hand to hand to hand combat experience. I was taught to kill in plain sight and slip out before anyone notices. It's a shame I have to freeze his heart it would a hundred times worse than a blade to the throat.

I used my free hand and it began to conjure up ice before I could aim it at his heart he pinned me to the walls. His hands had my wrists against the walls and his knee between my legs. Must he really do that? His sword clattered on the floor.

Rows of armor was pushed to the side each room is soundproof so no one is aware of our fight. . . yet. As long as he doesn't alert the guards no one will come but I will be dead by then. My mind trailed back to Anna my beloved younger sister and how she would be stuck bearing the throne. The weight of this war will be on her shoulders and Kristoff's her husband. Other than that I had no regrets. I don't even mind dying a virgin and that I was useless in the end.

I was breathing deeply my mask covering most of my face at least he wouldn't see how scared I am.

"Go on kill me." I gasped as his knee moved higher.

"Not yet first I want to know who it is that wanted me died and is brave enough to come alone." He moved one hand from my wrists and tilted my head. He was so strong that one hand was all he needed to keep me here. Two fingers touched my cheeks, I flushed. He pulled down the mask and my breathing grew erect.

"Queen Elsa?" He laughed his face dangerously close to mine." Am I so important that the Queen herself has to come to end me?"

"Stop teasing me and kill me." I was not just fearful I was a little turned on by this guy but really must his knee really be there?

"If I was Zack I would but your talking to Jack a.k.a me and I'm not that psychopath. So I wouldn't kill you but wouldn't hurt to keep you here a little while longer. Your very cute when your defeated." I blushed harder.

"Fuck this." I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. I had no choice my blush was really obvious now. Jack didn't seem to resist and kissed me back. His tongue slid over my lower lip begging for entrance which I granted. I moaned as his tongue met mine fighting for dominance which he won.

He released me and I fell on him and soon we were on the ground his hands were roaming up and down my body.

What was I doing? I was kissing the enemy here and god it felt good.

His shirtless body met mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him harder. We broke apart for a while and stood up he led me to his bed and we continued to make out.

My heart was racing our lips moved in perfect sync I placed my hand on his chest. The other was tangled up in his white hair my legs wrapped around his waist.

His hand came in contact with the zipper that was keeping my jumpsuit together not to mention I'm not wearing underwear. He was about to pull the zipper down it become undone in a minute.

"Wait what if this becomes a one night stand?" I stopped him.

"One night stand with the enemy? I'm okay with that. As long it's just you. After we are done I want answers." His hand traveled up my back giving me shivers of pleasure.

"Fine." I was giving my virginity to my enemy and I don't regret it.

Our lips met again as he pulled me under the covers.

 ** _JACK_**

"Now answers that was what we agreed on." I turned to face her as she zipped up her jumpsuit which was still a little undone and she looked like she was struggling.

I sighed and helped her with it ,she whispered a shy thank you and sat down on the bed. There was a little blood still left in the covers but since my blankets are red it should be unnoticeable and I'll just say I cut myself. There isn't a lot of servant gossip in the castle so I have nothing to worry about. I crossed my arms over my shoulders waiting for an answer. The Queen is quite beautiful along with her curves and youthful features she's could be a model.

"Sure. I came here today to kill you but we both know how that turned out." She said sarcastically.

"How did you get here you didn't cross the intersection. Did you?" I asked.

The intersection is the barrier that is powered by GDs (Guard Droid) and is on 24/7. It keeps the kingdoms apart and no one can cross it unless you had the classification to go from Arrendell to Fallway.

"I got here using the AAT. Or as you guys call it the auto drive."

"How? All cars should be unable to breach the Intersection."

"I override the controls really wasn't difficult. Took the woods work way through here."

The woods work is a elaborate underground passage way that connects the whole country. It was supposed to be an underground train railway but because of the sensitive ground of Gemstic caused landslides underground. It was renamed the woods work though it was unable to withstand the vibrations of a train a car can pass by fine.

"Anyway what are you going to do about that?" Elsa pointed to the smudge of blood on the bed.

"It's okay. You have no idea how many times Zack cuts our body. It helps to remind him his a vampire in a mortal body. Still can go out in day though cause our body is mortal the sun doesn't effect him as much." I completely let the vampire thing slip.

"Vampire?" She scooted closer until my thigh was touching hers. I instantly remembered our passionate 'exchange'. My face flushed red. My parents never allowed us any kind of outside interaction. I never met any other girl other than Veena, mother, her and the female servants. But they never stay too long to chat not to mention they are all way too old. I was still a virgin up until I allowed Elsa to seduce me. It must have been her first time too. God if Zack knew. Luckily our memory only goes one way from him to me.

"His my brother or split personality if you may. His a vampire and yeah I mean the blood drinker type. We share our body. But don't worry although me and him have the same face some of our features are different." I assured her. I know I should have killed her instead of bedding her but still it felt right. It's like I can tell Elsa everything and have more to say.

"When did have this so called 'condition'?"

"Since I was five."

"Anything else I should know about my enemy? Other that you have a blood psycho vampire brother that can kill me on sight?"

"Smart trying to information out of me. I can do the same and since I'm done fucking you I can eliminate you." I said as I reached out and grabbed my staff that appeared in air.

Elsa smirked."Yeah let's see who wins."

She leaped back standing up and ice swirled around her hand. Flurries snowed down from the ceiling. I kept my grip on my staff and stood up as well.

"Well it looks like this is an unexpected development. You and I are somewhat similar." I said circling her.

"Yeah I was planning on freezing your heart at first before you pinned me. Trust me when I say it hurts a lot." She smirked.

"Well the we both have blood on out hands don't we?" I extended my staff and pointed it at her back. Frost quickly gathering around the hooked G point.

"You think a little cold is going to stop me?" She ducked down and used her legs to sweep me off my feet but I evaded it. While I was distracted she had her hand aimed at my head." The cold never bothered me anyway."

That's when the world went black.

 ** _ZACK_**

I woke up to see a platinum blonde girl who had a gun in her hand, pointed at me. Jack that dumbass what did he get us into? I can feel my features changing Jack's hair and eyes shifting to suit me.

Her eyes widened like saucers and her grip on her gun tighten. Her only sign of annoyance and maybe a little fear. Who was she? She looked familiar maybe I've seen her picture in one of those boring meetings Jack has to attend. She was hot not to mention that the jumpsuit fitted her like a glove.

"Your the vampire." Her hand shake slightly.

"At your service." I lunged for her. Before she had a chance to shoot her gun I had her pinned to the ground.

"Why do I keep getting pinned today?" She sighed as she struggled under my weight.

I had my legs holding her in place and hands placed at opposite sides of her face. I could my fangs sliding out of my gums. I positioned my mouth at her neck. And injected my fangs into her neck.

"God damn it!" She screamed.

"Stay still will ya? I don't want to have to make a mess." I said trying to keep her from wiggling out. "Wow. Your blood is like biting on ice. I like it."

Her long hair came undone from its French braid and covered half of her face. I kept lapping up the blood that poured from her neck. Her breathing became even and slowed. Normally I would drain her and kill her right there but it's the first time I have drank blood like this as delicious as this. I have this human alive if I wanted to continue to feed.

I lifted my head from her neck and gazed at her face although it was shadowed by pain and fear she was pretty. Wouldn't hurt to keep her around. Come to think of it what was she here for? Jack would never have allowed her to live this long.

"Why did he spare you?" I asked as I helped her up from the floor and onto the chair next to the study table. Before I caught it.

"What?" She asked but before that I pounced into the bed and confirmed my suspicions. Blood on the silk red bedsheets one hers and mine. There were no cuts on her other than the one I made. My scars are not reopened. That fucking jackass.

"You bedded him?" I said not looking at her my eyes were still pinned to the blood on the bed.

Her hands were on her neck she pulled out a handkerchief and pressed her neck against it." Must I answer that?" The handkerchief was soaked with blood. Crimson running over the white fabric.

"That's great." I chuckled a little. Hands on my forehead." Finally we get some action."

"Your happy?" She tried to get up, face twisted with pain. Hand on the armrest she collapsed onto the chair again.

"Yeah of course! Which means…" I walked towards her and leaned towards her face. She tried escaping but she was too weak to move too far. My hands were on the armrest caging her in like a bear cornering a rabbit." I can get some too."

She was frantically moving her legs trying to move the chair away from me but once again it was futile.

"But." She looked up still suspicious yet a little hopeful. "Since your already worn out by Jack who I just assume isn't as good. Why don't you come back some other day? Don't worry I won't disappoint." I released her.

"What makes you so sure I'll return at all?" She said gathering her scattered things on the ground. Smart she was clever enough to not turn her back towards me.

"You will. Because whether you like it or not Fallway is winning because of me. Their supernatural vampire weapon." I blinked and smirked." I'll cut you a deal. You return here in five nights and I'll pull back my forces. Just enough to give Arrendell a little chance to fight back huh?"

I remembered who she is now her platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes are striking features that even asleep I can remember. Elsa Winters Queen of Arrendell she played a large part in starting this war. I'm very thankful for it not only do I get additional meals I get to have this Queen all to me. Even if Jack got to her first. She will be mine and my pitiful brother will not take her. I have everything I ever wanted out in the battlefield. Blood, death. Oh! Sweet sweet deaths and sounds of my dying victims. I have no interest in ending this war anytime soon neither does my fellow vampires. And now this beautiful Queen.

"Do you agree?" I kept my smirk on.

"Braking in again will be difficult I suggest you lower the amount of guards around this area. It was hard enough to get in here by myself. This time if you truly want me then you will help me." She said.

"Done and name your other condition." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Let me talk to Jack."

 **A/N: sorry eventually shit is going to get confusing since its sci-fi everything is confusing. Anyways,**

 **The battlefield awaits.**


End file.
